Lord Emrys
by boundenid
Summary: The time is come, and Merlin has no choice but to fulfill his destiny..."He is your destiny, and your doom."-A revealfic
1. Merlin

**A Merlin Reveal**

** Merlin was standing in the shadowed doorway, watching with sad eyes as the knights of Camelot were beaten further and further back by Morgana's sorcerer army, not druid mind you. He felt that it was time to reveal his true self, the powerful druid leader hidden behind his faultless facade. All hope was lost, the knights were tiring, it was time.**

** "People of Camelot, I offer you one last chance to defeat me, with little more bloodshed." rang out Morgana's voice, after all she wanted people to rule over when she won," Offer up a single champion whom I will face in single combat, if I win you will surrender, if I lose my army will stand down and leave you be. The fight will be a battle to the death, does any accept my challenge."**

** Merlin smirked it was so like Morgana to be so confident in her abilities to offer a single 'golden' opportunity like this. Stepping out from his vantage point Merlin cried out," I accept."**

** She laughed when she saw who had accepted," Is this the best Camelot has to offer, a simple manservant, with no battle skill, very well Merlin, I accept your challenge."**

** A quick word was all it took to clear the courtyard, the knights and sorcerers backing out of the way to clear space for the battle. Morgana sweeping forward in green dress, trademark smirk plastered on her face. She was self-confident, arrogant even, secure in her certainty of her success. Merlin, in contrast, stood quietly dressed in the garb of a poor servant; melancholy settling over his form. To most it would appear as if he was resigned to death, but to Gauis it spoke of Merlin's reluctance to complete the task required of him.**

** It was Leon who stepped forward to commence the count down. "4, 3, 2, 1" Morgana launched into action sending a simple fireball towards Merlin. He simply stepped out of the way, revealing the grace he truly carried himself with, not the clumsy exterior he presented. She sent another and another his way, each one dodged with incredible ease and grace. All the while he held himself erect, with nobility and pride. **

** She growled in anger at his blase reaction, she changed her game, sending spells of control, manipulation his way he dodge the fast moving spears of magic with the same ease he had of the fire balls. Growing impatient Morgana called forward her power of the elements, bringing forth rain and calling down lightening to strike her foe.**

** It was then that Merlin revealed some of his power, as the lightening hurtled towards him he lifted his hand, eyes flashing gold, and the lightening erupted in a fountain of sparks as he absorbed its energy into his own reservoir of magic. He stood there a golden glow radiating from his skin. The sorcerers gasped, backing away, not expecting a powerful magic user to side with Camelot. The knights were unsettled, shock and anger adorning their faces, and Merlin didn't even turn to look at Arthur, he did not want to see the betrayal on his face.**

** Morgana... was laughing, amusement showering her face," So, Merlin has a little magic, and he thinks he is a match for my power. "**

** Merlin smirked, as he saw druids transporting into the courtyard to watch destiny come to fruition. "Well I don't know about being little, and I know I can take you, Morgana."**

** Merlin began to mutter darkly, a wind coming into existence to ruffle his hair. It began to swirl around faster and faster picking up speed until a whirlwind appeared in the center of the courtyard. Then, one hand working as if spinning it faster the other shot out to the torches the knights held, calling forth ribbons of fire that grew as he coached them into a wild rage. They meshed into the whirlwind, a funnel of fire dancing in the night.**

** Morgana stumbled back at his control over the elements, and fear danced in her heart as she saw the solid gold his eyes had turned," Emrys," she whispered. Her only response was a slight upturn of the man's, for she could no longer call him Merlin, lips a humorless chuckle escaping him. **

** Then she looked at what the warlock was doing, the whirlwind of fire had begun to corrode the flagstones in the center of the courtyard, when there was a hole about six inches deep the wind stopped, and he shouted," Astrice."**

** A crack opened from the hole he had created and stopped when it had swallowed her until only her head was above ground. He walked forward with a confidence he had never had before. "Morgana, do you submit?" he hissed in her ear.**

** "Never" she spat.**

** He stood a quiet acceptance settling over his angle features, his hands rose from his hands and he shouted," banan æfenlèoht cume forlor min andsaca."**

** The residual fire from his previous magic gathered in a ball around her and he coaxed it into a blazing mass, the heat radiating off it singeing the eyebrows of the gathered crowd. He whispered his command to the fire and it descended quickly on the witch, incinerating her in seconds. **

** Then, Merlin dropped his hands the last of the light dieing as the fire winked out of existence. The only light came from the few torches left alight after the battle. The shadows played across his face making the angles more prominent. He looked more like a magical creature than a man in the half light. Then, the druids stepped forward, Iseldir called out," Lord Emrys." Merlin turned to look at him a strange look in his eyes, and the druids knelt as one, heads bowed. "Lord Emrys," they murmured, reverently. Merlin's brow crinkled regarding them with a look of detached confusion.**

** " My Lord Emrys," spoke Iseldir," you have come into your birthright"**

** "My what?" spoke Merlin.**

** "My Lord, what you have done to night has sparked the flame that will grow into the heart of Albion, it is started, and you will lead us, the druid people, from our place in the shadows to dance in the golden glow of the sun, to freedom. My Lord Emrys...Merlin the time of Albion is come."**


	2. Arthur

So due to popular demand (aka two people and my best friend) I am expanding this story, but right now I don't particularly feel moving forward in time, so while I figure out a more long term plot line I am publishing the story from Arthur's point of view... and you can find that below this fairly pointless author's note.

The continuation of the story will be posted under a different name, but I will take requests for the original chapter to be told from different points of view. I won't write them though unless you ask, so ask!

~ Enid

Arthur groaned as yet another powerful blast of magic blew him back. The knights were slowly being driven back by Morgana's army of sorcerers. Even Arthur with his faith in the ability of his men was beginning to lose hope. He knew they could not hold long out for much longer, they needed a miracle occurred, and soon.

To his surprise Morgana's attack suddenly came to a halt and her voice echoed across the courtyard turned battlefield. Her hollow voice rang out," People of Camelot, I offer you one chance to defeat me with limited bloodshed. Offer up a single champion whom I will face in single combat, if I win you will surrender, if I lose my army will stand down and leave you be. The fight will be to the death, Does any accept my challenge?"

Arthur could barely believe his ears, this was the miracle they had needed. For a moment he stood in surprise at the offer, but then he was brought back to his senses. However, just as he made to step forward Merlin, the idiot, cried out," I accept." He was surprised at the strength present in Merlin's voice, the confidence in his posture. Even though, he wanted to call out to stop him Arthur had the peculiar feeling that this was how it was supposed to be, that it was always Merlin who was meant to battle Morgana.

He started when the witch started to laugh, really it was more of a cackle, before snidely commenting," Is this the best Camelot has to offer, a simple manservant, with no battle skill. Very well Merlin, I accept your challenge."

A word from Morgana had the courtyard cleared for the battle. Arthur took in the two fighters. Morgana all confidence and power in her green dress, trademark smirk twisting her features. In contrast, Merlin stood shoulders slumped as he stood across from her, looking to all the world that he knew he was going to die.

Leo stepped forward to commence a count down for the ill-matched opponents,"4,3,2,1."

It was Morgana who attacked first, launching into action, I fireball shooting from her hand burning a smoking trail towards Merlin. Arthur braced for impact, foreseeing the end of his servant. Then, with a grace no one new the clumsy village lad had, Merlin side-stepped glowing inferno.

Arthur shook as she sent another, and another fireball towards Merlin. And each time Merlin effortlessly dodged them. His body poised revealing a... nobility none expected to see emanating from his form.

Morgana's growl of anger at her failed attempts to defeat her foe was followed by a change in tactics. She switched from fireballs to short spear like blasts of power. These traveled much faster, looked much more dangerous than the fireballs of before. Arthur tensed as he followed their path, waiting for Merlin to be hit, but the servant continued to smoothly maneuver through the field of pitfalls the traitor-witch sent at him.

Arthur sensed Morgana's impatience when she threw her arm into the air. An unnatural rain began to fall as she darkly muttered under her breath, arm making a sweeping motion down towards Merlin. Arthur flinched as the lightening hurtled towards his defenseless friend, but then Merlin's arm was outstretched, eyes flashing gold, and the lightening was absorbed into his body in a spray of sparks.

As Merlin's body radiated golden light Arthur felt a shift in the crowd, sorcerers backing away and the knight's automatically going for their swords. Arthur was... stunned, a little angry, but mostly he just wanted everything explained to him...and maybe a drink.

Morgana... was laughing," So, Merlin has a little magic, and he thinks he is a match for my power." Amusement was clear on her face, as she regarded the newly revealed sorcerer.

Arthur felt a shift in the air as several dozen magic users wearing druid robes appeared to join the spectators. Merlin glanced around at them and responded," Well I don't know about being little, and I know I can take you, Morgana."

Arthur took a step back as Merlin began to mutter darkly, wind came into existence buffeting about the courtyard. Then, a whirlwind began to form around the two opponents, swirling faster and faster. Then, with one hand working in a circle as if guiding the whirlwind, Arthur watched Merlin shot another hand out towards the encircling crowd pulling ribbons of fire forth from the surrounding torches. The streams of fire meshed into the whirlwind, a funnel of fire sending a demonic glow dancing around the courtyard.

Arthur watched Morgana stumble backwards, a look of fear flashing across her features,"Emrys," came her haunted whisper. Merlin's lips quirked up in a sad mockery of his usual smile in response, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

A hole was forming at the base of the whirlwind, and then Merlin cried out,"Astrice!" A crack split from the hole spreading towards Morgana, and stopping when she was swallowed, head the only thing above the ground.

Merlin stalked forward, a wild grace in his tense body he hissed out," Morgana, do you submit?"

"Never," she spat back..

Arthur watched in awe as Merlin shouted," banan æfenlèoht cume forlor min andsaca." The fire still dancing around the courtyard gathered into a sphere above Morgana's head, a blazing mass as bright as the sun. Arthur felt his eyebrows singeing at the heat. At a hiss from Merlin the fire descended upon Morgana and she became nothing more than a pile of ash.

Merlin's arms dropped to his sides, shoulders hunching back over. Then, the druids stepped forward, seemingly led by an elderly man who spoke," Lord Emrys." Merlin turned to regard the man and the druids gathered behind him, and Arthur was stunned when as a unit they knelt, muttering a reverent,"Lord Emrys."

"My Lord Emrys," spoke the strange man," you have come into your birthright."

"My what?" spoke Merlin.

"My Lord, what you have done to night has sparked the flame that will grow into the heart of Albion, it is started, and you will lead us, the druid people, from our place in the shadows to dance in the golden glow of the sun, to freedom. My Lord Emrys...Merlin the time of Albion is come."

Yep, Arthur definitely needed a drink, and some explanations, but after he found out why the hell the druids were bowing to Merlin.

A/N: So, Arthur is not really the kind of character I relate to, so I kinda winged it because I really don't understand what goes on in his mind. I'm not sure if this was really true to his character, but a lot of people wanted to see his reaction and here it is, sort of. Tell me if you have any suggestions, or comments, the little blue button right below really wants to know what you think so tell it...and if I happen to hear to well that's just awesome

really review...please

~ Enid


End file.
